


Earrings

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed's bothering Winry again.<br/>Warnings: 108 Compliant; contains spoilers/speculation.<br/>Disclaimer: Despite it being over, Arakawa still owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earrings

* * *

"Hey, um. Winry?"

Winry leaned back, pushing her magnifying goggles up. "Ed? There's nothing wrong with your leg, is there?"

"Nng! The leg is fine. You checked it out yesterday, remember?" He wriggled his foot for emphasis.

"Oh." Winry frowned. "So? If your leg's okay, you knew I was working on Miss Stunkel's foot. I promised her I'd get it done today, remember?"

Edward bared his teeth. "I remember! This won't take long, though."

Winry waited for a few seconds before sighing. "Today, Ed?"

"All right, Miss Impatient!" He fished in his trouser pockets. "I just wanted to give these back."

Winry wondered just what he was digging for when he held out his hand, metal glinting in his palm. "My earrings!"

"Uh huh." Edward dumped them carefully into her cupped hands. "I…uh…just wanted to…uh." She looked up at him, curious. "I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I took care of them for you. Like you asked." As Winry removed her gloves to put the earrings back in, Edward went on. "I didn't want you to think I'd lost them. I was kind of glad I had them."

That was something she'd never expected to hear Edward say. "Really?" Finishing hooking the last earring in place, Winry turned her attention back to him.

"Yeah." Edward glanced sideways. "They reminded me about my promise." He turned toward the door. "So…I just kind of thought you'd like to know."

Winry opened her mouth to reply, hesitating for a second. "Ed?"

"Mm?" He paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks. You're right, it is something I'd want to know." She grinned when he glanced back, a faint smile brightening his face. "Now get out of here. I have Miss Stunkel's foot to finish."

Edward laughed, closing the door behind him.

* * *


End file.
